


Vuoi per la felicità

by orphan_account



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ermal lo sa, lo sa nel momento in cui incrocia i suoi occhi scuri nell'ombra, cerchiati dalle occhiaie, che non si abituerà mai alla dolcezza e alla tenerezza con cui Fabrizio lo osserva di continuo [...]





	Vuoi per la felicità

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato al prompt "sleepy kisses" : cosa penso di queste sclerate notturne già lo sapete. Enjoy ~
> 
> (Già che ci siamo vi lascio il link di uno splendido disegno che una lettrice ha fatto ispirandosi a "Come se il sole ci fosse veramente" : https://prae-cipitium.tumblr.com/post/171349853665/questa-foto-fa-schifo-i-miei-schizzi-pure-ma-la  
> NON È BELLISSIMO? URLO)

Quando Ermal socchiude un occhio, con un velo di lacrime di stanchezza fermo sull'iride che trasforma i contorni delle cose e li rende traballanti e confusi, è ancora notte, o almeno è ciò che sembra, innanzitutto dall'assenza di luce mattutina che, normalmente, filtra attraverso le serrande dritta nella camera da letto, e dal modo in cui i suoi muscoli e le sue ossa, molli come budini, non sembrano obbedire ai suoi ordini. L'unica fonte di illuminazione, all'incirca, è il cono azzurrino che si alza dallo schermo retroilluminato del suo cellulare in carica, rivolto all'insù sul comodino alla sua destra, che restituisce un orario che Ermal non riesce a vedere in maniera distinta, non da così lontano, almeno.

Esala tra le labbra uno sbuffo basso, che fa oscillare un ricciolo disordinato di fronte al naso, e tenta di stiracchiarsi - tenta, sì, ma nel momento in cui si azzarda a muovere un braccio verso il telefonino, sente immediatamente una stretta rinserrarsi decisa intorno al suo busto e una mano infilarsi fra i suoi ricci indomabili, come a volerlo ammansire, manco fosse un animale, e tenerlo lì. L'incavo del collo, nonostante sia ruvido come carta vetrata a causa della barba mattutina, di Fabrizio è comodo e caldo e sicuro, e le dita che lo accarezzano sulla nuca bollente con una certa, materna tenerezza lo cullano, e manca tanto così che Ermal si addormenti di nuovo - e Fabrizio sembra sentirlo, nel suo fiato che si fa lento e nel modo in cui mormora un suono distratto e contento, e ridacchia sommessamente, con la sua voce bassa e roca che il sonno rende ulteriormente rauca e che Ermal trova inconfondibile e irresistibile. 

La mano di Fabrizio, con i calli da chitarrista che si confondono sull'incarnato abbronzato di chi si è scottato al sole da bambino, affonda nel mare di riccioli neri, strofinando le dita contro le ossa del cranio in un tocco fermo, ma non meno delicato, che lo calma e lo coccola. Il mento irto di barba lo solletica sulla fronte. 

“Dove stai andando?” chiede divertito Fabrizio - la voce cavernosa di sonno - chinando il viso verso il suo, abbastanza da schioccare un bacio bollente, letteralmente, e casto sull'attaccatura dei ricci scuri, dietro cui svaniscono in un attimo le sue labbra rovinate dal freddo, mentre rincara la stretta del braccio intorno ai fianchi ossuti ed Ermal si ritrova con la bocca, curvata all'insù in una smorfia soddisfatta e satolla, contro i tendini del suo collo.

“Torno da mia madre” borbotta a fatica, vuoi a causa del modo in cui Fabrizio lo accarezza sulla testa e sulla nuca e sul collo, vuoi le sue braccia che lo serrano letali e dolcissime o la stanchezza, ma, nonostante la voce ovattata, c'è una certa ilarità, un certo sarcasmo che Ermal sente suo - e che oramai è una sua chiave distintiva, che non manca mai di scatenare commenti adirati e petulanti tra le fila dei suoi ammiratori e non.

Fabrizio, sarà la vecchiaia, o il fatto che ha due dita di testa che lo rendono un uomo e un artista attento e sensibile, sibila una risatina dalle narici e muove la mano dalla nuca al collo, le dita che sfiorano la mascella e inducono Ermal a sollevare il viso dalla conca sicura del collo dell'altro: non è una costrizione autoritaria, che conosce sfortunatamente bene, come testimoniano le cicatrici che ha dentro e fuori, ma un invito, e come tale lo accetta - d'altronde a chiamarlo è Fabrì. Ermal lo sa, lo sa nel momento in cui incrocia i suoi occhi scuri nell'ombra, cerchiati dalle occhiaie, che non si abituerà mai alla dolcezza e alla tenerezza con cui Fabrizio lo osserva di continuo, i lineamenti duri del volto ammorbiditi dal sonno e un sorriso, sì stanco, ma tanto tanto bello, che non manca mai di farlo sorridere, a sua volta, come un idiota - e fortunatamente sono al buio. 

“Ti scasso così tanto il cazzo?” domanda allora con un sorriso - soltanto fintamente - innocente Fabrizio, mentre le sue dita non accennano a fermarsi e lo toccano sui contorni del viso, sulle orecchie e sul mento e sulle labbra, come un cieco tocca le lettere in rilievo, o come un artista la sua scultura, con un misto disordinato di attenzione e affetto, così intenso da sembrare a tratti imbarazzante, nel suo essere eccessivo e disarmante.

Ma lui è fatto così, un cuore d'oro ben trinciato dietro un'armatura dura e cattiva - soltanto l'idea di essere l'unico, autentico testimone di un cambiamento così, e il solo ad aver visto la vera natura di Fabrizio al di là delle sue canzoni e delle urla e del volto stanco e dannato di un uomo fallito, fa sentire Ermal incredibilmente felice e diverso da tutti, e finalmente in senso buono.

Fabrizio lo bacia senza fretta dove le sue dita hanno tastato - la mascella, la conchiglia dell'orecchio sinistro, una guancia - senza mai sollevare le labbra, trascinandosi sul suo viso come se fosse eccessivamente stanco e allontanare la bocca diventasse uno sforzo immane e insostenibile, mentre la sua mano si arresta, ferma e rassicurante, contro il suo collo, come temendo che Ermal si allontani da un momento all'altro - ma Ermal non ha intenzione di andarsene, manco morto.

Non sembrano neanche baci, oramai, solo uno strofinio casuale e distratto, ma va benissimo anche così.

Ermal fa un sorriso storto, su cui Fabrizio finalmente - finalmente - abbandona un bacio lieve e volatile, che manca di consistenza e che lo lascia tremendamente insoddisfatto, non sazio, così tanto da infilare le mani fra i suoi ciuffi indomabili e trattenerlo lì, contro la sua bocca incollata dal sonno, ‘ché un bacio solo - un bacio così - non basta, non con Fabrizio, ed Ermal ne vuole altri.

“Mh, a volte” mormora divertito Ermal, con la voce attutita contro la barriera dei denti e della bocca che lo sta baciando, le sillabe frammentate a metà da schiocchi di labbra stanche, che lui e Fabrizio si ostinano testardi a scambiarsi nonostante la lucidità che se ne va e il sonno che rende tutti i movimenti flaccidi e sfiniti, in un contatto totalmente incasinato, ma così naturale che non fa niente se le bocche mancano le labbra e finiscono su naso, occhi, collo, va bene lo stesso - nella confusione del sonno, va tutto bene, anche nel momento in cui Fabrizio ride basso ed Ermal si ritrova così a baciare i suoi denti.

“Sei uno stronzo” soffia direttamente sulla sua bocca ed Ermal, con le dita ancora immerse nelle ciocche d'ebano sulla nuca e la sua barba che lo punge sul mento una volta che Fabrizio sale a baciarlo sulla fronte, tra i riccioli che fanno su e giù come molle fuori controllo, non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta, vuoi per il solletico, vuoi per la felicità.


End file.
